


The Past and the Plan

by vobo_uji



Series: Pretty pretty please [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Business, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Related, Light Angst, Little Siyeon, Lots of Dada Youngie and Princess Yeonie scenes, M/M, The rest of SEVENTEEN are only mentioned, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_uji/pseuds/vobo_uji
Summary: The backstory and what's supposed to be "The Plan"[Kindly read Priced Possession first before reading this to know where this is coming from]





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

> ✘✘✘ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ✘✘✘

The first time Soonyoung and Jihoon met was when they were 15 years old. The Min’s were invited to the birthday celebration of the oldest Kwon. Their parents are business partners so Jihoon had no choice but to attend. 

Some may say he should be used to attending ‘boring’ parties. However, being the introvert that he is, he doesn’t socialize like what he was _taught_ to do. Instead, he _escapes_ the event within the first 30 minutes. 

Jihoon found himself opening the door to the rooftop. He walks towards the bench and settled himself. He found solace by looking at the starry night above and the city lights ahead. 

He was admiring the view until he heard footsteps behind him. He turns around to see who the intruder was. Jihoon only knew him by his face and not his first name so he asks the only thing that came to his mind. “You’re the youngest Kwon, right?”

 **A while ago**  

“Where is he? He’s supposed to be here by now.” Soonyoung muttered under his breath while looking around the ballroom full of people he didn’t really know. A nudge on his shoulder made him stop. “Who are you looking for?” 

“ _Just… someone._ ” Soonyoung then looks at the person. “When did you get here, hyung?” before the male can answer. “Ya! Kwon! Choi!” they both turn around to find the _only_ person who can exclaim even in an _elegant_ event.

Soonyoung instantly grins while the male beside him grimaces in embarrassment; _still not used to the fact._ “Han hyung! You’re back! I missed you!” Soonyoung engulfs the other in a tight hug. “How’s Tokyo?” 

Jeonghan pulls away from the hug before answering. “Not what I’m used to but I love studying _so there’s that._ ” he then looks at the other male before pouting. “Aww looks like Cheolie didn’t miss me at all.” 

Seungcheol rolls his eyes. “How will I miss you when Yokohama is just an hour away and the fact that you  _demand_ to meet _every_ weekend?” his answer made Soonyoung laugh while Jeonghan grins widely. 

“I just _thought_ you’d miss me because we had different flights last night.” the oldest of the three was about to answer when a deep voice whines. “Ya! How can you reunite without me? That’s unfair!” 

Soonyoung beams. “Wooyaaaaa!” he pulls the male in a tight hug. “Youngieeeee!” the other equally retorts while reciprocating the hug. Once they pull away, Seungcheol high-fives the tallest male in the group before scoffing. 

“How come every time we meet you keep on growing?” Wonwoo chuckles. “I don’t know, hyung. _Maybe_ it’s the L.A air?” Jeonghan playfully smacks his arm. “I _should’ve_ studied in L.A then.” 

“Ya! Just because you guys are studying abroad, doesn’t mean you should say it in my face.” Soonyoung pouted while crossing his arms over his chest that made the three laughed. 

“ _Aigoo!_ Our Youngie _indeed_ misses us, huh?” Jeonghan coos at him, pinching his cheeks. Seungcheol shakes his head “You could’ve been with Wonwoo in L.A or with us in Japan but if I remember it correctly, you  _chose_ to stay here instead and what’s your reason again?” 

Soonyoung pouts even more but before he can answer, they were told to sit at their respective tables. 

『••✎••』 

The party started but he still couldn’t find _him._ He kept looking around until he spots the _familiar_ raven-haired male quietly sneaking out. Soonyoung instantly made his way towards him, making sure to keep enough distance to not be noticed. 

And like any other event they both went to, Soonyoung found himself on the rooftop, standing beside the door. He was about to stare when the other turned around. 

『••✎••』

 _No,_ he wasn’t a creep or anything. It’s just that… he knew the guy for _a year_ now. Soonyoung once saw him at one of the parties held by the Jeons. He was quietly sitting in his assigned chair, boredom _very_ evident on his face. 

The former was sitting across from him; he didn’t know what it was but Soonyoung found himself _interested_ in him. From then on, he always searches for the male at every party he attends even though he wasn’t sure if he would be there. 

Soonyoung was there when the other tried to disappear from a party and went to the rooftop for the first time. He didn’t know why he did it but Soonyoung followed the other until it kind of became his  _own_ routine. 

He’s always standing by the door, staring at him from a distance until the male’s phone rings and Soonyoung will quietly retreat; making sure to not leave any evidence that anyone was there. 

『••✎••』 

“Ye-yeah. Uhhh… do you mind?” he stuttered as he gestures to the space on the bench. Jihoon shakes his head. Soonyoung takes it as a sign to sit beside him before offering a hand. 

“I’m Soonyoung. You’re Min Jihoon, right?” the other takes his hand and firmly shakes it. “Yes. Nice to meet you.” Soonyoung shakes it again before letting go. “Nice to meet you as well. Uhm… if you don’t mind, can I know why you’re here?” 

Jihoon looks at the view, he usually doesn’t talk to people he just met but there’s _something_ in this guy that made him answer. “I don’t like these events. I tend to get bored within 15 minutes. How about you? Isn’t it your father’s party?” 

Soonyoung chuckles softly. “Well yeah but just like you, I tend to get bored as well. I usually don’t especially when my friends are present but I don’t feel like socializing tonight.” 

Jihoon hums in reply, still looking at the city lights. Soonyoung stares at his side profile but instantly looked away when he felt his cheeks warm up. “May I know your birthday? I don’t know if I should be formal or not.” he nervously stated. 

“22nd of November 1996. You?” Jihoon casually replied, still not glancing at him. “Oh. I’m older only by a few months, 15th of June. Can we be friends then?” Soonyoung utters while scratching his nape. 

The younger finally looks at him. “Shouldn’t we get to know each other first?” he retorts with an eyebrow raise but ends it with a small smile that made Soonyoung beam in pure happiness. _Finally._  

And they spent the night talking about random things. From interests (Jihoon likes music while Soonyoung likes math) to dislikes (Jihoon doesn’t like skinship while Soonyoung doesn’t like spicy food) to the school their attending (which is 15 minutes away from each other) to their shared love of astronomy and winter. 

The two talked about anything under the sun (or moon rather). There wasn’t a lull in the conversation, as another topic would instantly pop out. They both were enjoying each other’s presence until Jihoon’s phone rings. “Yes, hyung?”

“Alright. I’ll go down now.” though he already knew, the older still asks after the phone call ended. “Is that your brother?” Jihoon nods. “Yes and as much as I hate to cut our conversation, I need to go back.” 

Soonyoung smiles. “We can continue it some other time. That is if you don’t mind?” the younger smiles back. “Of course, I don’t mind. You already know my number so just call me when you’re free.” 

The older smiled wider. “Alright. Do you want me to escort you down?” Jihoon shakes his head. “You won’t go down yet?” it’s Soonyoung’s turn to shake his head. “Nah. I like the view here.” 

“Okay, then I’ll go ahead. See you whenever _Mr. Kwon._ ” the younger playfully replied making Soonyoung chuckle. “I’ll see you soon. Take care of yourself till then.”

From that night onward, they kept seeing each other whenever they’re both free and have nothing else to do. They also kept abandoning every event they’re both present. Making it their own little tradition to enjoy each other’s presence on a rooftop and talking about anything they can think of. 

『••✎••』 

Of course, it was inevitable for Jihoon’s protective older brother to know about Soonyoung. And it wasn’t like the former was keeping it from him either. He knew it wouldn’t take long till Yoongi asks him about it. 

“ _So…_ you and the youngest Kwon, huh?” Yoongi suddenly asked when they’re working on a song. “We’re friends, _best friends even._ What about it?” Jihoon casually replied as he skims through the lyrics they just finished. 

“Nothing. It’s good to know you have an _actual_ friend outside the mansion.” the older significantly said. “ _Why?_ I enjoy the hyungs presence _especially_ Jimin hyung. And it’s not because he’s your boyfriend but  _rather,_ he treats me like his own younger brother.” 

“You know that’s _not_ what I meant. It’s just that I think it’s _much_ better for you to have a same-aged friend who _shares_ the same interests.” Yoongi retorts with an eye roll before continuing. “And that’s Soonyoung, _right?_ ” 

“Well, yeah. We both love astronomy but we also have a lot of differences. Though I don’t know  _how_ but we still find a way to enjoy each other’s presence despite it.” Jihoon placed the papers on the table before looking at his brother. 

“I mean… he helps me with math and in return, I have to play a piece on the piano or sing for him. So I guess it works?” Jihoon fights the smile appearing on his lips but he eventually gave up. Smiling wide as he remembersSoonyoung’s _fascinated_ face whenever he plays the piano for him. 

Yoongi quietly observes his brother. Just by the look on his face, he already knows _how_ it works. But being the protective older brother that he is. “You do remember that we  _still_ have the deal, right?” 

Jihoon looks at him confusedly. “Of course, hyung. I know I’m _not_ allowed to be in a relationship until I turn 18. Why did that topic come out?” Yoongi shakes his head as he turns around to face his computer. 

“I just thought I should remind you in case you forgot. You’re already 15 and it’s just 3 more years, y’know?” the younger chuckles at his statement. “I know, hyung. _Relax._ I always keep my promises, _remember?_ ” 

『••✎••』 

It happened on a quiet afternoon. They’re both on the swing set enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Soonyoung called to meet at a nearby park, reasoning he has something important to say. 

“Jihoonie?” the older softly utters as he looks at him, Jihoon stares back. “Yes, Soonie?” Soonyoung nervously scratches his nape.  “I… uhm… have something to say.” the younger furrowed his eyebrows. “What is it?” 

“ _I know_ I promised to never leave you and _I don’t_ want to but I have to go to Seattle next week. I’m sorry.” Soonyoung utters as tears pooled his eyes. Jihoon was speechless and couldn’t move until the former stood up and crouched down in front of him, grasping both his hands. 

“I’m _really_ sorry, Jiji. But my family needs to go there as soon as possible. And believe me, _I_ _tried_ my best to stay here but they  _wouldn’t_ let me.” tears flow out from the older’s eyes at each word as he tightens his hold on Jihoon’s hands. 

Jihoon opens his mouth to speak but couldn’t find his voice so he did what he does best in situations like this. He stood up and instantly pulls the older in a tight hug, which Soonyoung eagerly returns. 

They spent the day and the rest of the days leading up to Soonyoung’s departure together. They didn’t let a day pass by without seeing and spending at least a few hours with each other. They made sure to have lots of memories to cherish and look back on when they part ways. 

Soonyoung made sure to take a photo and video every time. “So we’ll have an even clearer memory of it, Jihoonie!” he explained the first time he took a candid photo of Jihoon that made the latter frown at him.

Yet even though they spent every single day together, Jihoon made sure to not talk about the older’s impending departure. Soonyoung tried to talk about it once but the younger completely ignored his attempt and he didn’t try again ever since. 

Fully knowing that when Jihoon didn’t want to talk about something, it’s much better to not persuade him because he’ll eventually do it himself. And it happened a day before his departure. 

They’re at the rooftop where they first met, sitting on the same bench but now, closer than ever leaving no space between them. Soonyoung’s left arm around his shoulder while Jihoon’s right arm around his waist; making his left hand and the older’s right, holding each other as tight as they can. 

“I don’t want to lose you.” Jihoon whispers as he leans on the older’s chest. “ _You won’t._ ” the latter responded while pulling him closer. Jihoon already knows the answer to his question but he wants to hear it from him. “Then will you stay?” 

There was a moment of silence and the younger already regrets asking. He was about to tell him he didn’t need to answer when Soonyoung spoke. “You know, I can’t. Even if I want to, I can’t.” he answered dejectedly. 

Jihoon pulls away as he makes eye contact with the older. “What will happen to _us?_ ” Soonyoung caresses his face. “I know I’m asking for too much but…” he takes a deep breath before continuing. “ _Will you wait for me?_ ”

The younger instantly asks him back. “For how long?” the older frowns because he didn’t know what to answer. “I can’t keep on waiting without an assurance that you’ll come back, Soonie.” 

His words made Soonyoung silent. He kept thinking of what to answer because he didn’t know the exact day he can come back. He was about to ask the younger to just forget it when Jihoon beats him by holding his hands tight. 

“ _I’ll wait for you._ No matter how long it would take you. I’ll still wait for you Soonyoung. Until the _very_ last day, I’ll keep waiting for you to come back. That’s _how much_ you mean to me.” Jihoon determinedly said while looking straight into his eyes. Soonyoung pulls him in a hug, nuzzling his neck. 

“ _Thank you,_ Jiji. I promise _I’ll come back._ I’ll come back _for you._ I’ll come back because _I know_ you’ll be waiting for me. _I love you, Jihoon._ I love you with all my heart. Always remember that, okay?” he mutters softly as he tightens the hug with each sentence. “Okay.” 

Jihoon reciprocates the hug before continuing. “You _really_ need to come back, _idiot._ ” he whispered before smacking the older’s back. Soonyoung pulls away. “That hurts! What’s that for?” he pouts at the younger. 

Jihoon rolls his eyes before pulling him into a hug again. “You still need to hear _my_ _answer,_ remember?” Soonyoung smiles wide. _How could he forget about that?_  

Though he already knew the answer and knows why he couldn’t say it yet, he still wants to hear it from Jihoon’s voice. “ _I know,_ Jihoonie. And _I can’t wait_ to hear those three words  _from you._ ” 

『••✎••』

The day of Soonyoung’s departure, Yoongi couldn’t find his younger brother anywhere so he had no choice but to go to the airport alone. He approaches Soonyoung with an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry, he’s not with me. I couldn’t find him anywhere.” the younger smiles at him though _anyone_ can see the disappointment in his eyes. “No worries, hyung. He told me he wouldn’t send me off. I’m just stubborn to hope he might change his mind.” 

Yoongi shakes his head. “You two are alike more than you know.” Soonyoung smiles again before leaning a bit close. “He’s in the tree house at the back of the park.” when he leaned back, the older confusedly look at him. “How did you know?” 

Soonyoung smiles sadly. “That’s where he goes  _every time_ he’s sad. But don’t tell him I told you.” Yoongi nods in appreciation; _this boy surely knows his brother more than him._

**A week after**

Jihoon was composing in his room when Jimin went in without knocking. “You need to come with me. _Now._ ” Jimin sternly said as he pulls him up. He was confused and he started to get nervous. “What’s happening, hyung?” 

The older didn’t answer him instead he pulled him to Yoongi’s room. His brother was frantically pacing back and forth until he saw him. Yoongi pulls Jihoon in a tight hug when he hears him sniff. “I-I’m s-so-rry.” 

Jihoon frantically pulled away. “Huh? For what? Why are you crying?” Yoongi couldn’t look at him, as he’s busy wiping the tears that kept flowing. “I-I… ca-can’t…” Yoongi stutters as he fell on the floor clutching his chest as he sobs uncontrollably. 

Jihoon was immediately on his side. “Wh-what happened, hyung?” Jimin quietly approaches them as he sat on the other side of Yoongi. “Ji… yo-your pa-parents…” he spoke quietly as Jihoon noticed he’s crying as well. 

“Wh-what ha-happened t-to th-them?” he nervously stuttered. Jimin slowly shakes his head as he sobs quietly. 

Jihoon was born smart so he didn’t need to hear the answer; _he didn’t want to hear it at all._ He, too, fell on the floor, crying his heart out. The older two engulfed him in a hug as they all weep for the hardest loss in their lives. 

『••✎••』 

Soonyoung and Jihoon haven’t talked the moment the older left the country as per the younger’s request. Soonyoung only knew about his parents’ death through the news and he hates himself for agreeing to Jihoon’s request.

He couldn’t stay still knowing he couldn’t comfort the younger so he sent him a handwritten letter instead. He didn’t receive anything back but from what Jimin told him, Jihoon received it and had been with him _wherever_ he goes. 

Soonyoung was already contented with that, even more, when Jimin informed him that Jihoon _never_ sleeps without the angel plushie he sent alongside the letter. After that, Soonyoung continued doing Jihoon’s request though he made sure to _always_ send a gift on special occasions. 

A lot of things also happened to Soonyoung the same year and as much as he wants to talk to Jihoon about it, he didn’t like the fact that the younger would worry about him from miles away. As he reasoned to Jimin,  _it’s much better for him to focus on studying and not worry about my mother’s death._  

**A year after**

Someone entering his room with a single knock made Soonyoung look up from his homework. “Yes, noona?” the older walked beside his study table. “Am I disturbing you?” he closes his book before answering. “Nope. I’m actually done.” 

“Okay, good. Come with me then.” his sister replied as she laid out her hand for him to hold. “Where are we going?” he asked as they walk out his room. “Jiyoung oppa and I need to talk to you.” the older responded as she pulls him to their older brother’s room. 

She knocks once and entered without waiting for a response. “ _When_ will you ever learn to wait for affirmation to enter, Kwon Yuri?” the oldest of the three exhaled as he stood up from his swivel chair. 

“She will _never_ learn, hyung.” Soonyoung chuckles together with Jiyoung that made Yuri roll her eyes. “You two are _so annoying._ I can’t wait for Siyeon to grow up so I can _finally_ have an ally.” 

The two boys chuckle even more that made Yuri scoff. “ _Whatever._ We’re here to talk, remember?” she says as she sat on the couch. “What are we talking about?” Soonyoung innocently asks as he sat beside her with Jiyoung joining them as he sat on the other side of the youngest. 

“It’s already been a year since mother flew to heaven and we all know father had it the hardest. He has a lot of responsibilities, with the firm and now, Siyeon as well. He already talked to us…” 

Jiyoung gestures to himself and Yuri before continuing. “And he wants us to go back home and take responsibility for the firm until you inherit it.” Soonyoung perks up. “So that means we’re  _finally_ going home?” 

Yuri held his hand before answering. “That’s why we need to talk. _Youngie, we’re sorry…_ ” she tightens her hold. “But father only wants the two of us to go home.” Soonyoung visibly deflated as he whines. “How about me? I want to go home too!” 

Jiyoung held his shoulder. “ _We know_ Youngie but father needs you here to take care of Siyeon. I already told him we can bring her home but he wants to fulfill mother’s wishes for her to grow up here.” 

Soonyoung whines even more. “But _hyuuung!_ _Noonaaa!_ ” _He couldn’t understand why he couldn’t go home too._ Yuri caresses the back of his hand with her thumb. “ _Soonyoung,_ you need to stay here to take care of father and Siyeon. We all know you inherited mother’s caring personality the most.”

Yuri looks at him with hope. “So can our Youngie do that? If not for papa and Siyeon then _for mama,_ stay here and take care of them. _Please?_ ” she softly pleaded while looking straight into his eyes. 

Soonyoung can only nod in return; _he knows_ he didn’t have any choice but to agree one way or another. “ _Fine._ I know I don’t have a choice anyway.” Jiyoung pats his head lovingly. 

“ _I’m really sorry, Youngie._ However, there’s more…” the younger male tiredly sighs. “What  _more_ do I need to do, hyung?” 

“It’s something that should come from father. Let’s go to his office.” then they all went to the said room. Jiyoung knocks thrice then opening it once he heard an affirmation. 

They all stood in front of their father’s desk, waiting for a signal to be seated. “Oh, it’s the three of you. Go on, suit yourself.” Mr. Kwon commands as he props his elbows on his desk. 

“What brings you here?” the three straightens on their seat before Yuri responds. “We’re here to talk about Siyeon, father.” 

“Soonyoung already knew about us going home and I thought the thing about Siyeon should come directly from you.” Jiyoung added as he looks at his father’s eyes. 

“Right. _Soonyoung,_ I want Siyeon to grow up thinking you are her father and me, her grandfather.” Mr. Kwon casually said as he stares at his youngest son. “ _But father…_ ” Mr. Kwon immediately cut him off with a single raise of his hand. 

Soonyoung instantly closes his mouth and the oldest Kwon continues. “It’s _much better_ that way, Soonyoung. If Jiyoung or Yuri didn’t have to go home and take care of our business, I would ask them the same thing. Please understand, _Youngie._ ” 

The youngest male nods his head. “I understand father. _However,_ can I ask something in exchange?” he politely asked. Deep inside he’s ready to be rejected so he perks up when he receives an affirmation. “ _Of course,_ what do you want in return?” 

“I’ll come back home after I graduate university.” Soonyoung states determinedly. “But Soonyoung, how about Siyeon?” Yuri inquired though she knew what her younger brother had in mind. 

“Let her tag along. She grew up with me anyway. If Siyeon grows up like me then for sure, she wouldn’t want to be away from me.” the youngest firmly responded. “Okay. _But_ you have to graduate with _high honors_ or you _won’t_ go back until she turns 13.” Mr. Kwon declared with a challenging look. 

Soonyoung’s determination was fueled even more so in a steady voice he answers as he stares at his father’s challenging eyes. “ _I will, father._ ” 

『••✎••』

From then on, Soonyoung focused more on and spends his time either studying or taking care of his younger sister. Whenever he’s at school, Mr. Kwon takes care of Siyeon but as soon as he finishes his school works, he appointed himself to take care of her until she falls asleep and whenever she wakes up through the night. 

It was a lot of responsibility but Soonyoung is determined to go back home so no one heard him complain. Taking care of Siyeon had actually become a distraction from studying ( _and thinking of a certain boy_ ). 

Seeing his little sister’s smile and laugh can easily replace the tiredness he’s feeling. However, a person can only take so much responsibility on his shoulders until he gets tired. 

 _Siyeon was three years old when he got overwhelmed and was about to give up._  

Soonyoung was sitting on the carpeted floor with Siyeon on his lap, playing with her favorite panda plushie. He sighs heavily. “I want to give up. Can I do that, Yeonie? Can dada just give up?” he asked the younger who isn’t even looking at him and he knows wouldn’t even answer. 

So he decides to close his eyes when he heard something for the first time after trying for months. “Da…da” he whips his head to look at Siyeon. “What did you say, Yeonie? Can you repeat that?” Siyeon was just looking at him. 

“Baby, repeat after me, da-da.” he uttered excitedly but she kept on staring at him then after a few moments. “Da…da.” he lightly pinches her cheeks as he smiles widely. “Very good, Yeonie! Looks like you didn’t want me to give up, huh?” 

He genuinely smiles as he embraces her little frame. She lets out the cutest giggle Soonyoung ever heard, making him smile even more. “You’re the _cutest_ baby ever, Yeonie.” she giggles again before smacking him in the face with the panda plushie. 

“Dada!” and Soonyoung can only laugh because his motivation is back.

『••✎••』 

At the same time, Jihoon focused on studying as well and enters the most prestigious art academy that made him super busy. He prefers it though because not only he’s studying music but it’s also a good distraction from everything that happened ( _and from thinking about a certain boy)._

Though let’s be honest here, all the songs he composed so far and probably all the songs he’ll compose in the future is 90% about him _and_ for him.

『••✎••』 

Jihoon was finalizing his latest composition when Yoongi knocks on his door. “Ji? Can I come in?” he replied an affirmation. When the older went in, he gestures for him to sit on the bed. 

“Good thing you’re here hyung. I want to show you my latest song.” he states before turning back to face his computer. “Okay, but can we do that later? I’m here to talk about something.” Yoongi responded seriously making Jihoon nervous. 

“What do we have to talk about?” he asks as he turns to look at him. “You’re already 18 and that means our deal is over. You can be in a relationship now but I must know the person _instantly._ ” Yoongi sternly said. 

Jihoon looks at him for a moment before shrugging. “I don’t have time to be in a relationship. _Also…_ as far as I’m concerned, the _only_ person I ever loved and _still loves_ hasn’t come back _yet_.” Jihoon uttered the last words quietly. 

“A few days ago, I asked Jimin if he still talks to him but he said it’s been a while since their last conversation. And he told Jimin he’d delete his accounts to lessen distractions from studying. _I’m sorry, Ji._ ” Yoongi apologetically explained. 

“It’s okay, hyung. At least he’s still  _consistent_ on sending something every special occasion.” Jihoon uttered with a sad smile. Yoongi looks at him before walking over and patting his head. “You really love him, huh?” 

In a blink of an eye, Jihoon firmly answers. “ _Of course._ That day he confessed, _I knew_ I love him too but I couldn’t say it because of our deal.” the older was about to apologize when he continued. 

“ _Don’t_ even try apologizing. He knows about our deal even before that. He even told me that I didn’t have to say it back. I just have to make him feel it and _that’s what I did._ ” Jihoon triumphantly smiled. 

Yoongi pats his head once more. “You’ll still wait for him?” Jihoon nodded his head before replying with sincerity. “ _Yes._ Three years passed by in a blur. I’m sure the years to come will pass by as well. I promised him that I’d wait till he comes back _even if_ it’s the last thing I’ll do.” 

“Not to put things on your mind but… you’re not having _any_ doubts?” Yoongi carefully asked. Jihoon looks at him with a small smile. “There are nights that I couldn’t help but think of all the possibilities of him not coming back at all.” 

Jihoon frowned a bit but a genuine smile quickly replaced it. “But I’ll get over it a second after because I’ll remember his exact words. _‘I can’t wait to hear those three words from you.’_ ” he grins before continuing. “So yup! He’ll come back because he still needs to hear _how much I love him._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this ღ
> 
> Kudos and comments (+ criticisms) are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> ✘✘✘ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ✘✘✘


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hope to meet him soon so I can say thank you."  
> "Thank him? For what?"  
> "For making my dada happy and smiling a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✘✘✘ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ✘✘✘

**After five years**  

Soonyoung graduated with the highest honors _and_ special awards. His whole family was there; both his older siblings went back to Seattle to attend his graduation. His childhood friends were present as well; Seungcheol and Jeonghan graduated a year ago while Wonwoo graduated a month before him. 

After the ceremony, they all went to his favorite restaurant for a celebration. As they were eating desserts, Mr. Kwon cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. Mr. Kwon looks at Soonyoung in the eyes. 

“I believe I have a promise to fulfill to you, my son.” the younger tilts his head. “What would it be father?” the others were quietly watching the scene but both Jiyoung and Yuri are widely grinning. 

“I think you have forgotten our deal, Soonyoung.” Mr. Kwon playfully smiles at him.  Soonyoung furrowed his eyebrows, thinking of what could he have possibly forgotten and then… 

“For real dad?” he exclaimed as he abruptly stood up. Mr. Kwon chuckles. “Sit down.” Soonyoung scrambled to take a seat again. “Are you _really_ serious, dad?” he asked in disbelief that his father didn’t forget. 

“ _Yes, Youngie._ You’ve fulfilled your part and now it’s time to fulfill mine.” Mr. Kwon answered with a genuine smile as he hands an envelope to him. “Tomorrow night, same flight as your hyung and noona. So you only have a few hours to pack, will that be alright?” 

Soonyoung stood up to hug his father tight, which the older returned tighter. Once they both let go, the youngest went back to his chair before smiling. “Yes, dad. I don’t have many things anyway. I’ll only need to pack Siyeon’s.” 

“Don’t worry about that. I already packed them a while ago.” Yuri cuts off with a wink. “And _that_ is why you’re the _best_ noona ever!” Soonyoung grinned. “Wait, I’m sorry to interrupt, but what exactly is happening?” Seungcheol politely asked. 

Jiyoung grins at him. “Soonyoung is _finally_ coming home.” Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Wonwoo’s eyes widened. “Really?” the youngest of the three excitedly exclaimed. 

“Does that mean Soonyoung will be our boss from now on?” Jeonghan playfully pouts that made said person glare at him. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, _hyung._ ” 

 _As soon as they graduated, Seungcheol and Jeonghan went back home to work under Kwon Empire. Wonwoo was about to but he chose to stay in L.A until Soonyoung graduates and to also spend more time with his boyfriend._  

Jeonghan sticks his tongue out before retorting. “I don’t have a choice. Seungcheol will probably be your right-hand and Wonwoo will probably be your secretary. So that leaves _me_ to be your chief advisor.” 

Soonyoung shrugs. “I can find another one.” Jeonghan glares at him. “ _Don’t you dare._ I’m the best there is.” the youngest grins triumphantly. “Is that your way of saying yes then?” Jeonghan scoffs but eventually smiles. “ _Maybe._ ” 

“Alright. We should go home now so all of you can get enough rest for your flights tomorrow.” Mr. Kwon announced with a small smile. “You’re not coming back with us, dad?” Soonyoung frowned. 

Mr. Kwon pats his head. “Your mother is here, Youngie. I don’t want to leave her alone so I’ll stay here with her.” Soonyoung frowned even more. “How about Siyeon?” he looks at the little girl already sleeping on Yuri’s lap. 

Mr. Kwon sincerely smiles at him. “She grew up like you, Soonyoung. She wouldn’t want to be away from you and we all have witnessed that. Bring her with you since you wouldn’t be alone in taking care of her anymore. You have your friends with you and hopefully… _you’ll find that boy again._ ” 

His father whispered the last part to him with a playful smile. Soonyoung’s eyes widen. “H-how--?” Mr. Kwon nonchalantly shrugs. “You know how Siyeon can be when she’s excited. She may or may not have shared _some_ bedtime stories.” 

Soonyoung scratches his nape. “That kid! I told her it’s our secret.” Mr. Kwon chuckles. “It’s okay, Youngie. I support you though I suggest for you to widen your manpower so it would be easy to find him.” Soonyoung smiles at his father. “Thanks, dad.” 

 **The next day**  

Soonyoung was tying Siyeon’s shoelaces when the 5-years-old curiously asks. “Where we going, dada?” Soonyoung finishes it before sitting on the bed and putting her on his lap. “We’re going home, Yeonie.” 

“Dada silly! We at home!” Siyeon giggled that made Soonyoung smile. “No, Yeonie. We’re going to _dada’s home._ ” the little girl tilts her head and pouts, _her thinking face,_ then she looks at him with wide and excited eyes. 

“Oh! Oh! Dada’s home! Dada’s favorite place!” she excitedly cheered. Soonyoung chuckles at her behavior. “Yes, princess. We’re going to dada’s favorite place.” Siyeon stares at him with a glint in her eyes. “Yeonie want meet dada’s love!” 

Now it’s Soonyoung’s turn to widen his eyes, he didn’t know Siyeon would want to meet _him._ Her request was so sudden he couldn’t react fast so the little girl pouts at him cutely. “Please dada? Pretty pretty please?” 

Soonyoung took a deep breath before smiling at her. “I need to find him first, princess.” Siyeon frowns. “Why dada? He lost?” the older brushes her hair away from her face. 

“Not really. But dada lost contact with him so I don’t know where he is right now.” he unconsciously frowned at his own statement. Siyeon saw it so she immediately wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as she could. 

“Don’t be sad dada! We find him! Yeonie will help!” Soonyoung chuckles at how determined she sounds. “Thank you, princess.” he muttered before kissing her temple. 

『••✎••』 

The first thing Soonyoung did when he came back to Seoul was to widen his manpower. Together with his childhood friends, they contacted anyone who’s willing to work under the heir of Kwon Empire. 

Soonyoung instantly recruited his university buddy, Junhui who went to Seoul without knowing anyone but him. The older immediately said yes since its much better to work with someone who he knows for a long time now than anyone else. 

“Are you sure about this, Jun?” Soonyoung asked for the 2ndtime since Junhui agreed that made the latter roll his eyes. “You’re the one who _offered_ it to me, Soonyoung.” he sarcastically reminded. 

“I know, I know. But like… you’ll _probably_ sacrifice a thing or two. And I don’t want to include you if you’re not in for _all of it._ ” Soonyoung seriously explained. Junhui sighs. “I’m in for _all of it,_ Soon. Don’t worry, _I can_ handle myself while handling you, Siyeon, _and_ everyone else.” he gave him an assuring smile. 

Soonyoung heavily sighs. “Okay, fine. You can start living with us now. Wonwoo will explain everything tomorrow. You met them already so I don’t have to introduce them, right?”

Junhui grins at him. “Yup! It’s only been a week since our graduation so they probably remember me, huh?” Soonyoung nods. “Yeah, Jeonghan hyung was excited when I told them I’d ask you to work with us.” 

The older’s grin widens. “I’m excited too! And I miss the little princess as well! She came with you, right?”  Soonyoung smiles at the thought of his little princess. “Yes. She’s really excited to live here and… meet _him._ ” 

Junhui’s grin falters to a small smile. “That’s the first mission, huh? To find him?” Soonyoung absentmindedly nods. “I just hope he’s still here and still not attached.” Junhui pats his shoulder. “He still receives your gifts and hasn’t sent a letter that asks you to stop.” 

Soonyoung looks at him with hopeful eyes so Junhui smiles reassuringly again. “That only means he’s still out there  _waiting for you._ ” the former sincerely smile. “And I’ll make sure to find him _as soon as possible._ ” 

_However, that ‘as soon as possible’ didn’t quite come true._

Since he’s the heir of the biggest firm in the nation, Soonyoung had no choice but to train for his future position. Which means, he became too busy with work that he didn’t have enough time to search for his beloved. 

He couldn’t ask any of his friends because they were all busy too. They are all balancing work and training while also taking care of Siyeon who’s growing up fast. Luckily, they got a lot of extra hands as days went on and he’s more than thankful. 

Jisoo, Jeonghan’s university best friend, was also working with them and Hansol, Seungcheol’s cousin, always babysits the little princess whenever he doesn’t have any classes. Often times, he comes with his long-time boyfriend, Seungkwan, who instantly fell in love with the little girl. 

Just a few months after, Soonyoung’s manpower widens again as Wonwoo’s long-time boyfriend finally graduates and comes back to Seoul. Now, they have Mingyu to cook for them and manage the household while they’re at work. 

A week after the tall man came; Soonyoung receives a message from his favorite university junior. _‘Hyung! I’m in Seoul and I heard from Junie that you need help so I’m volunteering!’_  

Soonyoung walks over to Junhui’s desk. “Did you know about this?” he shows him his phone. After reading, Junhui grins at him. “I only told him I’m working for you. Just let him be, Soon.” the latter leans with a knowing look. 

“You know that Minghao had been very persistent to repay you from saving him from those bullies every time they try to hurt him.” Junhui reminded and he can only sigh because _he knows._  

“ _Fine._ Tell him to start working tomorrow. I know he’s equipped enough but train him still.” he sternly responded. Junhui smiles wide. “Yes, boss!” Soonyoung walks back to his office, as the older was instantly on the phone. “You’re in!” 

Then came Jisoo’s long-time boyfriend, Seokmin, who just got back from Tokyo alongside his younger brother, Chan. The moment Jeonghan knew about it, he instantly appealed to Soonyoung to let the two stay with them as well. _And of course, who could say ‘no’ to Yoon Jeonghan? No one._  

That’s how the Kwon manpower had begun and became bigger. They were all strangers at first, only a few had known each other personally but once they live together, they eventually became comfortable and protective of each other. 

 **One night**  

“Dada? Why many people at home?” Siyeon asked as they were preparing to sleep. _Soonyoung still makes sure to get home early as much as he can to tuck his little princess at night._  

Soonyoung made sure she’s warm before answering. “They’re here to protect you, princess.” Siyeon nods then. “Dada! Yeonie have idea!” Soonyoung smiles at her. “And that is?” 

He already knows what it is and he knows he couldn’t do that since they are still very busy with work and training; _some of them haven’t even graduated university._ Though he wants to do that, Soonyoung thinks that _maybe_ it isn’t the right time to meet him again. 

Siyeon excitedly answers. “Ask ‘em find dada’s love!” the older caresses her faces gently. “That’s a great idea, princess! I’ll ask them tomorrow.” Siyeon beams at him. “Yey! Yeonie’s excited to meet him!” she excitedly giggled that made Soonyoung’s heart melt. “I am too.” he uttered under his breath. 

『••✎••』 

A year had already passed since Soonyoung came back and he only got the time to breathe from all the training and work he had to do. But he didn’t waste any time, now, he only got one mission in mind, find the love of his life. And with the connections he has, he found him within a week. 

“Are you sure this is the right house?” Wonwoo asked after he parks in front of a modern looking house. “Don’t they own the biggest entertainment company here?” Junhui added as he checks the area for safety. 

“Yes. They like everything simple and from what Cheol hyung informed me, they live with just 6 others so it’s big enough for them. They’re not like us who lives with 10 others, y’know.” Soonyoung explained before going out of the car. 

Junhui and Wonwoo immediately went out as well while Soonyoung already pushing the doorbell. A minute passed before the intercom went on. “Good afternoon. Who am I speaking to?” a male voice asked. 

“Soonyoung. _Kwon Soonyoung._ ” he instantly answered. There was a pause before. “Oh my gosh! Is that you Soonyoungie!?” the scream immediately alerted Junhui and Wonwoo but Soonyoung only laughed. 

“Is that you, Jimin hyung? And yes, it’s me, _the one and only._ ” he responded then the intercom went off without a word. Wonwoo looks at Soonyoung confusedly but the latter only playfully winks in return. 

Then came a running man towards Soonyoung. Junhui was about to block him but the former stopped him with a hand. “Soonyoung! You really came back!” the man cried out as he hugged him tightly. 

Soonyoung chuckles as he hugs back. “Of course, hyung.” Jimin pulls away, sensing two pairs of eyes eyeing him carefully. He looks at the side and saw two unfamiliar men scrutinizing him, he got a bit scared so he looks at Soonyoung for help. 

The younger clears his throat. “Won, Jun, I’d like you to meet, Jimin hyung. Jihoon’s brother-in-law.” he gestures to Jimin then to his two friends. “Jimin hyung, meet Wonwoo and Junhui, my protective friends.” 

Jimin bows at them. “Hello. Nice to meet you.” the others bows at him as well. “Nice to meet you too.” Junhui greets back with a small smile. Jimin looks back at Soonyoung with a knowing look. 

“I can sense they’re not _just_ your protective friends.” Soonyoung scratches his nape with a grin. “Well… _you know how it is._ Because I can see two males glaring at me as well.” then he gestures at the front door with two males intently staring at him. Jimin laughs. “Come on, let’s go inside so you can meet them.” 

『••✎••』

Once they were all inside, they settled on the living room. Jimin gestures for the two males to come closer. “Soonyoung, I want you to meet Taehyung and Jungkook. They’ve been with us since but I guess you didn’t have the chance to meet them before.” 

Soonyoung nods. “Yeah but Jihoonie had talked a lot about them.” then he stands to bow and shake their hands. The two then smiles at him. “We heard a lot about you too. Glad Jihoon would stop sulking now.” Taehyung winks with a chuckle. 

“ _Wait._ Jungkook? As in _Jeon Jungkook?_ ” Wonwoo abruptly stood up. Said person stares at him for a while before hugging him. “Hyung! It’s been years! I’ve missed you!” Jungkook exclaimed as he pulled away. 

“You know each other?” Junhui asked in surprised. Jimin, Soonyoung, and Taehyung were looking at them confusedly. “Well, he’s a  _Jeon_ and that makes him my cousin, duh?” Wonwoo sarcastically answered. 

“We haven’t seen or talked to each other since hyung left to study in L.A.” Jungkook added with a smile. “Such a small world, huh.” Taehyung wondered out loud that got the others nodding. 

When the introductions were done, Soonyoung asks what he came for. “Hyung, _where is he?_ ” Jimin smiles at him. “He’s still at the company with Yoongi but they’re probably on their way home now. You can wait if you want.” 

“Who’s gonna wait for what? And did anyone bought a new car?” a voice was heard by the front door. All heads turned to look at the person who just entered. Soonyoung stood up and bowed. “Good afternoon, Yoongi hyung.” 

Said person stares at him. “What are you doing here?” he sternly asked that made the room suddenly tensed. Before Soonyoung can answer, another voice spoke. “What’s up with all the tension?” 

Soonyoung’s eyes darted on the person who just entered and his world stopped. _There he is._ “Jihoonie…” he softly called; said person slowly turns to look at him. The moment he did, the bag he was holding fell on the floor with a loud thud. 

“Soo-soon-nie?” Jihoon uttered in complete shock and disbelief. _The person he’s been waiting finally came back._ He didn’t waste any time as he ran over to him while Soonyoung prepared himself to catch the younger. 

Jihoon engulfed him in a tight embrace, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Soonyoung securely holding him just as tight; no one pulled away until the older felt his shoulder getting wet. He gently rubs Jihoon’s back. 

“Stop crying, Jiji.” he whispered softly. Said person sniffs. “H-how c-can I n-not? You… finally… came back.” he stuttered between crying. Soonyoung sat on the couch, the younger on his lap, before pulling away. 

He cups Jihoon’s face, thumbs wiping the tears away. “I promised you, didn’t I?” he smiles at him, which Jihoon returned. “And I fulfilled my promise of waiting for you.” Soonyoung smiles wider. “I love you, my Jihoonie.” 

He kisses said person’s forehead, firm yet gentle. Jihoon caresses his face, looking straight into his eyes as he softly utters. “I love you, my Soonie.” before placing a quick kiss on Soonyoung’s lips. Jihoon buried his face on the older’s neck right after as he feels his cheeks warm up. 

Everyone in the room was shocked including Soonyoung though he has a proud smile on his face. “Did I just heard what I think I heard, Jihoonie?” he teasingly asked. Said person grumbles on his neck, making him giggle. 

“Can you say it again?” the younger was about to say something when someone cuts him off. “Min Jihoon.” Yoongi said using the tone he _rarely_ uses on his brother. Jihoon looks at him confused. “What?” 

The older arched an eyebrow. “What do you think you’re doing?” Jihoon stares at his brother for a moment before heavily sighing. He stood up, pulling Soonyoung as well then he intertwined their hands. 

“Our deal had long been done, hyung. And the _only_ person I wanted to be in a relationship with _finally_ came back. I believe we don’t have anything else to discuss, hyung.” Jihoon casually said. 

Yoongi crosses his arms over his chest. “We” he points to himself and Jihoon. “Don’t have anything to discuss _but_ we” then he points to himself and Soonyoung. “Have _a lot_ to discuss.” he looks at Soonyoung. “Come to my office.” he demanded before walking away. 

They all watch him walk into his office before Jihoon turned to his lover. “Soonie, you don’t have to do it. I’ll deal with him myself.” but Soonyoung smiles at him. “I agree with him, Ji. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” he caresses his face before placing another kiss on his forehead. 

Soonyoung then turns to Wonwoo and Junhui. “Just wait for me in the car.” the other two nodded before walking out of the house. The former then turns to Jihoon again. “I’ll go ahead.” he smiles at him before letting go of his hand and walking towards Yoongi’s office. 

Jihoon can only frown as he watches the love of his life enter his brother’s office. Jimin noticed it so he pats his shoulder. “He’ll be fine, Jihoon. You know how protective Yoongi can be.” he then gave him a reassuring smile to which Jihoon can only sigh reluctantly in return. 

『••✎••』 

Once Soonyoung closes the door, Yoongi didn’t waste any time. “I won’t beat around the bush. I just want one thing from you.” he muttered while looking straight into the former’s eyes. Soonyoung met his stare. “What is it, hyung?” 

“Make him happy _again._ ” Yoongi gently uttered. Soonyoung sincerely smiles at him. “Of course, hyung. I’ll make sure of that.” the older stares at him for a moment, looking for _something._  

Once he found it, he nods. “Alright. You can be with him whenever you want to. _However,_ he’ll still be going home _here._ ” Soonyoung nods still with that sincere smile. “No problem, hyung. Thank you.” 

“He didn’t have any relationship ever since. He was waiting for you _all this time._ Now that you’re back, _I can’t_ take that away from my own brother.” Yoongi explained while looking out the window on his right. 

Soonyoung smile widens at that. “Thank you, hyung.” Yoongi rolls his eyes. “Go on. Don’t make him wait again.” the younger saluted before walking out of the room. 

『••✎••』

Jihoon just finished freshening up when he saw Soonyoung in the living room without any emotion on his face that made him worry. He immediately went down the stairs. “Soonie? Everything okay?” he asked as soon as he got in front of him. 

Soonyoung just stared at him as Jihoon grasps both his arms. “You’re making me nervous, Soonyoung.” said person stares again before grinning wide. “Nothing to be nervous about, Hoon. _Everything’s okay._ ” 

Jihoon punches his chest repeatedly. “I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.” Soonyoung laughs as he grabs his hands. “No, you don’t. You just said you love me a while ago.” Jihoon rolls his eyes before scoffing. “I take it back.” 

The older chuckled before pulling him in a hug. “I missed you so much, my Jihoonie.” he whispers through his hair. Jihoon hugs back. “I missed you too, my idiot.” he replied as he tightens the hug. 

They were just hugging each other until Soonyoung’s phone rang. He reluctantly let go before fishing out his phone. “This _better be_ important, Choi.” he can hear some rustling before the other line spoke in a rush. 

“It is, sir Kwon. There’s an impromptu meeting with our highest dealer and he wants you to be a part of it. We need you ASAP, boss.” Soonyoung raises an eyebrow. “I thought we’re on a work break. What happened?” 

Seungcheol puffs out a breath. “He wanted to close the deal today because he’s going on a vacation next month.” the heir closes his eyes tight as he massages his temple. “Okay. I’ll be there in 15.” he didn’t wait for the other to reply as he instantly ends the call. 

Jihoon was quietly looking at him with a pout. “Does this mean you have to go now?” Soonyoung cups his face with a hand. “I’m sorry, Ji. It’s an important deal for the company. I promise I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning.” 

The younger frowns. “Tomorrow morning? Can’t you pick me up later after work?” he pleaded with hopeful eyes. Soonyoung couldn’t help but pinch his cheek. “You’re so cute, Jiji.” he cooed at him before apologetically answering. “The meeting would probably finish late and you need to rest, Jihoonie.” 

Jihoon was about to protest when Soonyoung pecks his lips. “I’ll take you to places tomorrow so you need to have enough energy. I promise, tomorrow you can have me all day long. No distractions whatsoever.” the younger sighs. “Fine. Pick me up before the sunrise. I want to watch it with you.” Jihoon demanded with a smile. 

Soonyoung chuckles. “Okay, boss.” he cups his face again. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? I love you.” Jihoon wrapped his arms around his neck. “Okay. I love you too.” then he kisses him on the lips again, he was about to pull away but Soonyoung held his nape to deepen the kiss. 

It didn’t take long because Soonyoung’s phone started ringing again. He once again, reluctantly let go. “I have to go.” he pouted that made Jihoon giggle. “Go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” he lightly pushes him towards the front door. 

Soonyoung grins before walking out of the house. Jihoon was standing by the door and he waves at him before going into the car. He immediately opens the window. “See you tomorrow, love!” Jihoon nods with a grin on his face. “Take care!” 

 **The next day**  

True to his words, Soonyoung did pick up Jihoon before the sun came to view. Soonyoung arrived in front of his house in a red convertible. He didn’t have to click the doorbell since Jihoon’s already walking out of the house. Soonyoung subtly chuckles, _he’s that excited huh._  

He proceeded with opening the passenger door for him. “Good morning, my love.” Jihoon pecks his cheek before greeting back. “Good morning too. Let’s go?” Soonyoung grins. “Someone woke up on the right side of the bed, huh?” 

“Cut me some slack. I’ve been waiting for this.” Jihoon retorted before going inside the car. Soonyoung chuckles. “Okay. I’m sorry.” then he closes the door before jogging to the other side. 

The moment he got inside, Jihoon pulls him by his nape and kisses him. Soonyoung quickly kissed back, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him closer. They kissed until the need for air becomes compelling that made them pull away.

Jihoon went back to sitting properly, taking his time to catch his breath. Soonyoung on the other side was watching him amusedly. “Not that I don’t like it but what was that about?” he playfully asked. 

The younger rolls his eyes. “Just drive, Soonyoung. We need to get a beautiful view of the sunrise.” he retorted without looking at him, blush visible on his pale cheeks. Soonyoung ruffles his hair fondly. “Okay, fine.” 

『••✎••』

Soonyoung already had the day planned, breakfast picnic at the hill with a great view of the sunrise. It was a two-hour drive and they spent it by singing to whatever song came on the radio. Jihoon was into singing that he didn’t notice the older stopped just to hear him because Soonyoung missed Jihoon singing for him. 

When they arrive on the hill, Jihoon immediately went out of the car to admire the view. Making Soonyoung laugh fondly before getting the picnic basket on the compartment. He let the younger admire the view as he sets the mat and their food. 

Once he was done, he calls his lover. “Love, come on. Let’s eat first.” Jihoon turns to look at him, eyes widening as he saw the setup. “Where did you get all of this?” Soonyoung fondly shakes his head. “You didn’t notice me setting this up?” 

The younger sits beside him with a sheepish smile. “I was too amazed by the view.” the older grins at him. “Wait till you see the sunrise, Ji. It’s beautiful!” 

“How did you find this place?” Jihoon curiously asked. Soonyoung’s grin falters to a small smile as he watches the sun slowly starting to appear. “Mother used to bring us here every year for our birthdays.” 

Jihoon hums as he also looks at the view in front of them. “I met Jiyoung hyung and Yuri noona two years ago.” his statement made the older looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Did you guys talk?” the younger nods. “What did they tell you?” 

“Nothing much just the reason why you had to stay behind.” Jihoon slowly answered before holding his hands. He looks at him in the eyes before continuing. “It’s because of your mother, right?” Soonyoung heaved a breath before nodding. 

Jihoon cups his face with one hand. “Why didn’t you let me know?” he quietly asked. “I know what happened that same year and I just… didn’t want to burden you more.” Soonyoung carefully answered, leaning on the younger’s touch. 

It was silent for a moment; they’re just staring at each other’s eyes until Jihoon pulls him in a tight hug that he returned tighter. It lasted a few minutes until Soonyoung slowly pulled away. “The sun’s rising.” he muttered with a smile. 

Jihoon instantly looks in front and indeed the sun is slowly rising. _Soonyoung is right. It’s really beautiful_. He was too enamored he didn’t notice his lover wrapping his arms around him until the older places his head on his shoulder and whispering to him. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” 

Jihoon got startled a bit before nodding. Soonyoung contently smiles. “But you’re more beautiful, my Jihoonie.” he whispered again that made Jihoon shiver. “Y-ya! Don’t do that!” 

“What?” the older playfully asked. Jihoon turns to glare at him. “You’re still an idiot.” Soonyoung bashfully grins. “But I’m your idiot though.” the younger couldn’t help but to lightly smack his arm as warmth creeps on his face. 

『••✎••』 

As the sun continues rising, they ate their breakfast while talking about random things, familiarizing with each other again. Afterwards, Soonyoung drove to the amusement park where he confessed his feelings back then. Jihoon was ecstatic, of course; he hasn’t been there ever since because it was a special place for him.

They spent the rest of the day just having fun. Going on different rides and playing those rigged booth games. When the sun was about to set, Soonyoung pulls the younger to the Ferris wheel. 

Jihoon smiles, already reminiscing how the older exactly did that years ago too; he knew Soonyoung was nervous back then but now, Jihoon knew he’s really excited. 

Once they’re settled and the pods started going up on a slow pace, Soonyoung looks at him with a grin. “Jihoonie do you remember when---?” said person cuts him off with a smirk. “When you were so nervous while confessing to me?” 

“That’s because I was scared you might reject me or worse, you might stop seeing me!” the older argued with a pout that made Jihoon chuckle. “I kind of rejected you though?” 

“Nope! You just reminded me about your deal with Yoongi hyung which I knew beforehand.” Soonyoung retorted with a sly smile. Jihoon pinches his cheek in return before looking out the view as warmth spreads on his cheeks. 

“Are we… like… boyfriends now?” he shyly asked, still looking at the view. Soonyoung tensed for a moment before smiling wide as he cups Jihoon’s face to look at him. 

“What do you want us to be, Jihoonie? Because if you asked me, I’d very much like you to be my husband.” Jihoon’s eyes widen at his answer before lightly punching his chest. “Y-ya! You just got back and you haven’t even proposed yet!” 

Soonyoung chuckles before scratching his nape. “About that… I came back last year but I was preoccupied with work and training to the point that I haven’t had the time to search for you.” he apologetically explained that made Jihoon sigh. 

“I understand.” he then caresses Soonyoung’s cheek. “Does that mean the firm will be yours soon?” the older gratefully smiles before casually shrugging. 

“I think so. Yuri noona went back to her own company and I think Jiyoung hyung is just waiting for dad’s signal to handover the firm before going back to his own business as well.” he answered while playing with Jihoon’s fingers. 

“Wait! You haven’t answered my question yet, love.” Soonyoung added with a playful smile. Jihoon blushes at the nickname but he managed to scoff at him. “Isn’t it obvious? Of course, I want us to be boyfriends.” 

As soon as he finished his sentence, he found himself being smashed into his boyfriend’s chest. He chuckles before quickly wrapping his arms around the older’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“I love you, love.” Soonyoung softly muttered that made Jihoon’s heart swell with happiness and warmth. “I love you more, my Soonie.” he softly replied as he nuzzled his boyfriend’s neck. 

『••✎••』 

Before going home, they ate dinner at their favorite restaurant where they had their first date after Soonyoung confessed back then. It was yet again full of random conversations though _some_ future plans were added here and there. 

When it was time to part ways, they stood in front of Jihoon’s house; holding each other’s hands tightly. “Are you free tomorrow, love?” Soonyoung asked with a hopeful smile. 

Jihoon pouts. “I have work tomorrow but we can spend my lunch break together or you can pick me up from work.” the older grins at him. “Can I drive you to work, spend lunch with you then pick you up after work?” that made the younger grin too. 

“ _Of course._ Pick me up at 7 in the morning since I have a meeting at 8:30.” Soonyoung nods. “Noted. Now go, you should sleep. I know you’re tired.” he fondly pats Jihoon’s head.

“Okay, but first.” the latter replied before wrapping his arms around the older’s neck. Soonyoung smirks as he pulls him by the waist before kissing him. Jihoon smiles before kissing back and they kissed until they needed air. 

When they pulled back, Soonyoung firmly yet gently kissed Jihoon’s forehead before uttering. “I’ll see you in dreamland, my love.” the younger fondly smiles. “Goodnight, my Soonie. Drive safely and text me once you’re home.” 

Soonyoung completely pulls away before nodding with a smile. “Go inside.” he gestures to which the younger obliges. Jihoon went inside but before fully closing the door, waves to the former who saluted in return. 

『••✎••』 

As soon as he parked his car, Soonyoung texted Jihoon that he got home safe and sound. He then went inside the mansion and straight to the kitchen to grab a drink. Seungcheol, who was having a wine night with Jisoo, greets him with a grin. 

“How’s the date went, Youngie?” Soonyoung grins wide. “We’re official now.” the older smirks proudly. “I can hear wedding bells already.” Jisoo gives him thumbs up before saying. “Should we start searching for an engagement ring, Mr. Kwon?” 

The youngest of the three wholeheartedly laugh before answering. “Is it too fast if I say that I already bought it?” Seungcheol almost chokes on the wine he was drinking so he coughs a bit before exclaiming. “Are you serious?” 

Soonyoung drinks the whole glass of water before nonchalantly answering. “I bought it last year when we went to Italy. You guys were busy shopping when I saw mom’s favorite jewelry shop so I went in and had them made a customized one.” 

Jisoo laughs as Seungcheol’s jaw literally drops with every word the heir uttered. When the oldest recovered, he ignores his friend to scrutinize Soonyoung. “Are you sure about this, Youngie?” he gives the younger a concerned look. 

“Marriage is a big commitment and I know you two knew each other before but you only got to see each other again. I know I said I can hear wedding bells but isn’t it too early?” his voice full of genuine concern. 

Soonyoung smiles at him, he knows Seungcheol’s just looking out for him and he appreciates that. “Hyung, remember when I stayed here to study instead of going out of the country?” the oldest confusedly nods while Jisoo quietly listened. 

“ _He’s_ the reason, hyung. I first saw him at one of the parties Wonwoo’s family hosted. I didn’t know it back then but if I think about it now, I think it was love at first sight. I easily got attracted to him when I saw him from the table across mine.” 

The heir is unconsciously smiling fondly that made the two shared a knowing look.  “Ever since then, I always search for him on every event I attend even though I don’t know if he’ll be there or not.” Soonyoung scratches his nape. 

“So when you guys asked me to transfer with you, I declined because I wanted to see him more.” he sheepishly smiles. “Though I never got the courage to actually talk to him until dad’s birthday the following year. He was the reason I suddenly disappeared that night.” 

The smile is still there as he continued. “We’re on the rooftop, just getting to know each other. From then on, we’ve been spending time together. We became best friends and fell in love.” the fond smile returns as Soonyoung reminiscing. 

“I confessed but he couldn’t respond back then because he still had a deal with his brother. It’s fine though because he made sure to make me feel it through his actions.” Soonyoung endearingly smiles, remembering how his Jihoonie always made sure he feels loved through his actions. 

He was lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Seungcheol standing beside him until the older pats his shoulder. “Can’t believe our Youngie is growing up too fast.” he playfully shakes his head before continuing with a smile. 

“I’ll be supporting you all the way, Soonyoung.” said person looks at him with a grateful smile. “Thank you, Cheolie hyung.” Soonyoung then looks at Jisoo who’s already giving him a warm smile. 

“Of course, you also have my support, sir Kwon.” the younger pouts at him that made him chuckle. “You have my support, _Soonyoung._ ” Jisoo receives a grin before the heir salutes at them. “Gotta go. Still have to wake up early tomorrow.” 

Seungcheol raises an eyebrow, he didn’t need to ask as the youngest explains. “I’ll drive Jihoonie to work.” Jisoo’s already reaching for his phone as he offers. “Do you want me to tell Jun to accompany you?” 

Soonyoung dismisses him with a wave. “No need. It’s quality time with my love.” Seungcheol frowns. “ _Mr. Kwon._ We had a deal. I’d only allow you a day without your bodyguards.” the heir’s lips turned to a firm line. 

“I can handle myself well, _Choi._ ” he retorted firmly. “I know that _very well_ but I still won’t allow you. If you won’t agree then I’d have no choice but to order them to follow you secretly. Either way, they’ll be there so your choice to make, _Soonyoung._ ” the oldest retorted with the same tone but firmer. 

Soonyoung glared at him but Seungcheol isn’t one to back down especially when it’s the heir’s safety so he stared back. A minute passed before the former raises his hands in surrender. 

“ _Fine._ Have them follow me but make sure Jihoonie wouldn’t feel uncomfortable.” he uttered before turning around to walk out of the kitchen. Seungcheol can only sigh while shaking his head as he let the younger walk out without even letting him respond. 

Jisoo walks beside him before patting his back. “Let him be, Cheol. We all know this is all he ever wanted and worked hard for.”

“I know that but I’m worried about his safety. He hasn’t even acquired the empire yet _and_ there’s still Siyeon. He needs to be safe and protected at all times.” the older exasperatedly explained. 

Jisoo gently smiles at him. “I’m sure he knows that Cheol and I believe he’s even more careful now since he’s with Jihoon.” Seungcheol gave it a thought before taking a deep breath. “Okay, fine.” 

『••✎••』 

From that day onwards, Soonyoung and Jihoon have been spending most of their free time together. Soonyoung would often drive Jihoon to work, spends the latter’s lunch break together, and picks him up after work to eat dinner before driving him home. 

It went on until Soonyoung’s work break ends though he still made sure to do at least one of the three mentioned every day. He also made sure to spend weekends with him whenever Jihoon doesn’t have pending works to finish. 

All the while, Soonyoung’s bodyguards are following them, making sure no harm will be imposed to the heir and his lover. Jihoon knew about it but didn’t say anything since he knew the older wanted both of them to be safe and it doesn’t bother him at all since he always feels safe whenever he’s with his boyfriend anyway. 

Yes, Soonyoung had been spending time with Jihoon but it doesn’t mean he loses time for his princess. It just so happen that Siyeon had been with Yuri in Japan for a month then three days after, she’s with Jiyoung at Seattle visiting their father for a few months. 

So, Soonyoung was free to catch up with his lover for at least half a year before the little princess came back. 

Soonyoung just got back from driving Jihoon home when he hears a familiar laugh coming from the living room. He quickly walks in and was greeted by his manpower crowding over a little girl who was recovering from a tickle fest. 

He fakes a cough that made everyone silent and looks towards where he is. “No one told me there’s a party tonight.” he playfully pouts but was quickly replaced with a grin when the little girl screams. “Dadaaaa!” 

Before running towards him to which he instantly crouches down while opening his arms wide. Once the little girl is enveloped in his arms, he stood up and started spinning both of them, making the little girl screech in happiness. 

Soonyoung then stops to shower the little girl’s face with kisses that made the latter giggle nonstop. He eventually stops to put her down before bowing to her as he utters. “Good evening, Princess Siyeon.” before winking at her. 

Siyeon giggles once again. “I missed you, dada!” she exclaimed as she looks up at him with a grin.  Soonyoung kneels down to be at the same level as her. “Dada missed you so much more, Yeonie.” he replied as he pulls her into a hug.

The heir then leads her to the couch. “How was Seattle, darling? Is dad doing okay?” he asked as they sat. Siyeon’s eyes lit up, already getting excited to tell everything to her dada. 

“It’s fun dada! I spend lots of time with dad and Ji oppa brought me lots of new clothes and toys! And guess what dada! I---” and so they spent the rest of the night, listening to Siyeon’s unending stories until she started yawning to which Soonyoung gently told her they could continue tomorrow. 

When she sleepily nodded, the older ones stand up stretching, others are yawning as well. Soonyoung quickly instructed a few things before dismissing them. 

『••✎••』 

For the following days, Soonyoung remains his routine of either driving Jihoon to work or having lunch dates with him or picking him up after work and eating dinner before driving him back home. 

It was only a few days since Siyeon came back when he started to get busy again so he tends to forget about telling Jihoon about his little sister since he always made sure to give all his attention to Jihoon whenever they’re together. 

Though Siyeon had been constantly asking him if she could meet the love of his life since Jeonghan ‘accidentally’ informed her that her dada already found ‘him’ again. Soonyoung would often tell her that she couldn’t now since he’s still busy with work. 

Siyeon would pout before nodding in understanding because she knew her dada is working hard for them. However, she made him promise to always tell her about ‘Jihoonie’ as her bedtime story. 

So she got to know about her dada’s Jihoonie through bedtime stories and that just made her more excited to meet him. 

『••✎••』

“Dada?” Siyeon asked as said person tucks her to bed. “Yes, princess?” he replied before lying down beside her. “Does Jihoonie really looks like a fairy?” she innocently asked that made Soonyoung grin. 

“Yes, when I met him, it’s the first time I met a real-life fairy that got me mesmerized.” he dreamily explained that got the younger teasingly grin. “Is that why you love him, dada?” Soonyoung chuckles. “Not really.” 

Siyeon looks up at him confused. “What do you mean, dada?” the former brushes her hair before answering. “When you love someone, you don’t need a reason to love them. It just happens. You wake up one day and realize that you love and cherish them. You want to be a part of their life and them to be a part of yours. _If_ they weren’t yet.” he explained with a soft smile. 

Siyeon slowly smiles too before yawning. “Goodnight, dada. I love you. I hope to meet him soon so I can say thank you.” she muttered as she closes her eyes. “Thank him? For what?” the older asked bewildered. 

“For making my dada happy and smiling a lot.” the little girl answered quietly as sleep slowly pulls her to dreamland. Soonyoung’s whole being surged with warmth and happiness. 

Siyeon had always been a great source of strength for him especially when they were in Seattle and he’s always been grateful for his little sister’s existence. Now, he was more determined to finish all his works so the love of his life and his source of sunshine can finally meet each other. 

『••✎••』 

The rest of the year passed like a blur. Indeed it’s true that when you’re happy, time passes without you noticing it. Soonyoung and Jihoon’s relationship had continuously grown stronger and happier as each day passed. 

They both didn’t notice time went by as they were just enjoying and cherishing every moment together. But little did Jihoon know, Soonyoung had been planning to propose for a month now. 

Soonyoung wanted to propose on the exact day and place they talked for the very first time. He got the help of his manpower but he made sure that it’s only the two of them when the proposal happens to make it more intimate. 

『••✎••』 

“Where are we going, Soonie?” Jihoon asked as Soonyoung turned to a different direction. They just finished their dinner date and usually, the older would drive straight to his house but he drove on a different route. 

Soonyoung mischievously smiles at him. “It’s a secret, love.” Jihoon playfully rolls his eyes, already used to his boyfriend’s spontaneous adventures. “Would I love whatever or wherever it is?” 

The older tensed a bit but was quickly replaced by a grin. _Jihoon can see the nervousness in his eyes but he chose not to comment._ “Hopefully. _I mean_ you probably missed that place.” Soonyoung tried to sound as casual as he could. 

“Alright. Is it far?” Jihoon asked as he squeezed their intertwined hands. _It’s okay. Don’t be nervous. I’m here._ Soonyoung sighs with relief before smiling. “Just a bit. You can take a nap if you want.” 

“Nah. I’d rather watch you drive than take a nap.” Jihoon playfully retorted to lighten the mood. He knew he succeeded when Soonyoung laughs. “Okay, you sappy baby.” 

Jihoon chuckles before he heard Bruno Mars on the radio. “Ohhh! Marry you!” he happily exclaimed before singing along. Soonyoung once again tensed, _luckily,_ Jihoon was into the song he didn’t notice. 

The heir took a deep breath before letting his self be immersed in the song. _Looks like fate is agreeing with me, huh._  

『••✎••』 

When they were 5 minutes away from the place, Soonyoung stopped by the roadside to put a blindfold on Jihoon. The latter obliged because he trusts his boyfriend enough and _truth be told,_ he’s already getting excited on what’s about to happen though he doesn’t have any clue on what it could be. 

 _Jihoon just knew that whatever it is, he’d be happy as long as it’s with the love of his life._  

After parking the car on the valet area, Soonyoung guides Jihoon out of the car until they reach the elevator. Once they step out to the rooftop, he told Jihoon to stay on the spot until he says so, to which the latter nods at. 

Soonyoung quickly went to stand on the very center. “You can remove the blindfold, Jihoonie.” Jihoon immediately obliges, he lets the blindfold fall on the floor as he adjusts his eyes to his surroundings. 

It was dark at first until a light opened on both sides of his feet then when he took a step, another light went on so he kept on taking a step until he reaches a single light on the center. He looks forward; he can clearly see his boyfriend’s silhouette. 

“Soonie?” he softly called out. “Take a step over it, love.” Soonyoung uttered just as soft. Jihoon obliges and suddenly lights went on until it shaped into a heart. The love of his life at the very center of it with the smile he loves so much. 

“Come closer, love.” Soonyoung instructed as he held out his hand. Jihoon was quick to reach him and intertwine their hands. “What’s happening, Soonie?” he whispered, afraid he might ruin the moment if he spoke normally. 

Soonyoung took a deep breath as he squeezed their hands. “When I was 14, I saw a fairy at an event. He was sitting from the table across mine and it’s clear that he’s bored. Back then, I didn’t know why but I got so interested with him that I always search for him on events even though I don’t know if he’ll be there.” 

The older looks at him in the eyes. Jihoon was nervous, he’s starting to understand what is happening but he lets him continue with a nod. “I was there when he first ditched an event and went to the rooftop. From then on, it kind of became my routine to follow him whenever he sneaks out.” Soonyoung sheepishly smiles. 

“I wasn’t brave back then so I quietly follow him and look out for him until his phone rings. That’s my signal to go down because it means his brother is looking for him already.” Soonyoung managed to chuckle a bit. 

“I know it sounds like I’m a creep or something but _I swear,_ I wasn’t. It’s just that I found him fascinating and _to be honest,_ I badly wanted to talk to him. So when I had the chance, I took it on instinct and it’s the best decision.” Soonyoung sincerely uttered as he squeezed Jihoon’s hand. 

“Today is _exactly_ the day when we first talked and this is _exactly_ where it happened.” he pulls out a velvet box from his back pocket before going down on one knee. 

“Now, on the same day and place, I’d like to ask the love of my life. My one and only Jihoonie… will you spend the rest of your life with me?” he nervously yet with hopeful eyes, asked as he looks up to Jihoon who’s already crying. 

Jihoon pulls him up to his feet before smashing their lips together for a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, Jihoon wipes his tears before nodding with the smile Soonyoung loves. 

“Yes. There’s no one I’d rather spend the rest of my life with than you. No one but you, my Soonie.” he sincerely uttered. Soonyoung quickly places the ring on his finger before pulling him into a tight hug to which he returned tighter. 

“I love you, my Jihoonie.” Soonyoung softly whispered. “I love you more, my Soonyoungie.” Jihoon replied with the same softness. Soonyoung then peppered his face with kisses that made him giggle nonstop. 

When Soonyoung stops, he looks at him with a glint in his eyes. “ _So…_ when do you want us to get married, _yeobo?_ ” Jihoon profusely blushes on the new nickname so he tried to mask it by lightly slapping his fiancé’s toned chest. 

“We are not in any hurry right?” Soonyoung nods. “Can we do it next year? I still need to slowly let my family know especially Yoongi hyung. You know how he can be.” Jihoon frowned. 

He wanted to marry Soonyoung as soon as he can but he knew his older brother would make a _huge_ fuss about it. Soonyoung smiles at him. “It’s okay, Ji. We can do it whenever you want to. What matters now is that you’re _my_ fiancé and no one can take you away from me anymore.” 

Jihoon pecks his lips in a silent thank you. “So I guess you can’t move in with me until then, huh?” Soonyoung added with a pout. “I’m sorry, baby.” Jihoon softly started that made the former melt. 

 _It’s the first time Jihoon used a nickname other than Soonie, Soonyoungie, and Idiot._ “ _I promise,_ after letting him know, I’ll move in with you _even_ before our wedding.” Jihoon continued before kissing the pout away. 

He was about to pull away when Soonyoung pulled him by his nape and kisses him deep; it lasted until they needed air to breathe once again. Soonyoung then gently bumps their foreheads. 

“I can’t wait to wake up to your beautiful face and cuddle with you until we fall asleep, Jiji.” Jihoon softly smiles at him. “And I can’t wait to call you my husband, Soonie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this ღ
> 
> Kudos and comments (+ criticisms) are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> ✘✘✘ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ✘✘✘


End file.
